


Which one

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「那你是哪一種呢，小千空？」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 幻千
Kudos: 5





	Which one

「人類不管在哪裡時代，都會相信那種看透心靈的能力。」淺霧幻在某次交涉後，突然這麼說道。  
但石神千空還在調整實驗的數值，只是在淺霧幻說完話後望了他一眼，目光就再次回到玻璃燒杯裡顏色鮮豔的液體上，彷彿剛才淺霧幻什麼話也沒說一樣。  
像是自討沒趣一般，他也不在意對方有沒有想回覆這個關於觀察人類的話題，淺霧幻繼續手中未完成的工作，直到石神千空在許久之後，突然又開口打破沈默。  
「世界上會相信你的有二種人。」放下手裡閃著微光的金屬塊，石神千空朝他的方向看了過去，風輕雲淡地說著，「一種是什麼都不懂，所以相信你真的擁有那種能力。」  
「嗯，那另外一種呢，小千空？」他撐著臉頰，帶著感興趣的笑容盯著眼前分析著自己的那番話的人。  
「另一種是什麼都知道，卻還是心甘情願相信你的人。」自信的科學家聳了聳肩，「第一種就是金狼或是大樹，他們很單純。」  
「嘛，或許就是這樣吧！」淺霧幻給了一個曖昧不明的答案，既不否認，也不肯定，他嘴角揚起的弧度沒有減少，反而整個身體向前傾，橫過整個桌面來到石神千空的面前。  
他單手撐著下巴，由下而上看著石神千空，而桌子另一邊的人也沒有閃躲，與他四目相對，淺霧幻望進那雙總是看得透徹的眼眸，帶著笑意緩緩地說道。

「那你是哪一種呢，小千空？」


End file.
